Rewriting the past
by Danni boi
Summary: Things didn't go as they should as Ukitake finds out with a young strawberry in his care.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As he stood on the roof tops looking over the town of Karakura, long white hair blowing in the strong wind Jushiro Ukitake can't help but think back to why he was sent here.

_(flashback)_

_It has been 2 months since kaien Shiba his lieutenant and close friend died. since that horrible day the captain of squad 13 has not been the same, often seen staring into space and losing focus in the captains meetings. These things did not go unnoticed by the other captains especially his mentor the head captain. so to solve the issue old man Yama called a captains meeting once the captains were assembled he spoke in his deep voice. "it has been called to my attention that one among us has been affected greatly !. we can not let this issue pass". As he was speaking many of the captains made discreet glances towards Ukitake who remained oblivious to what the old man was on about. "captain Ukitake of squad 13 you have suffered a great loss and it is reflecting on your work as such I here by order that you take an immediate two-week leave to the town of Karakura in the world of the living. we do this in hopes that you will return rested and with new vigour for your captaincy . (flashback end)._

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement but once the old man had made a decision the stubborn old git wouldn't change his mind so here he fin..._ROAR !..._ the cry of a hollow cut his musings short he looked up to see where the massive spiritual pressure was coming from and he raced towards it hoping no one would get hurt. Using his fastest shunpo he crossed half the town and arrived at the scene. What he saw there chilled him to the very core and then anger set into the mild-mannered captain.


	2. New beginnings

Chapter two

Masaki point of view

Young 8 year old Ichigo Kurosaki had just left his karate class with his mother and it was absouloutley chucking it down. As there walking along a car splashes Ichigo in the face. "come here darling let me stand by the road so you dont get wet" hearing his mothers voice he looks up and give the biggest smile and says whilst puffing out his chest "no mummy let me im big and strong and want to protect you from the nasty cars". Masaki laughs at her soons attitude and allows him to walk by the road while he holds her hand. Just as she's about to cross the road she feels Ichigo tug his hand free and run down to the river. "ICHIGO COME BACK !" she cries as she runs after him but ichigo is already by the river.

Ichigo's point of view

walking down the road he looks up to his mother and smile's happily. He loves his mother so much and wants to protect her and everyone else. As they go to cross the road he looks over and see's a girl about to jump into the river. Wanting to save her he runs over to the river ignoring his mothers cry to come back. Then everything went dark..

Ukitake point of view

"ICHIGO COME BACK !" is the first thing he hears then he see's it grand fisher eating the soul of a once beautiful women. Deep sorrow flows through him as he realises he could'nt save but what he saw next made that sorrow turn to anger. on the floor next to the lifeless body of the women is a knocked out child covered in blood. Ukitake always believed himself to be level headed but the one thing he hated most was seeing children get hurt. so with out showing any mercy he released his zanpakto and slashed at grandfisher until nothing was left. His anger finally subsiding he looked over to the child that was now getting up.

Narrative third person

Ichigo woke up to find himself feeling heavier and covered in blood panic started to set in as saw his mothers lifeless body on the ground. "mummy wake up please wake up" he constantly shook his mother's body that was soaked by the rain and blood. He continued to cry and call to his mother until he felt the rain stop hitting him as someone put a coat round him. As he looked up he saw a tall man with white hair kneeling next to him putting his white coat on his shoulders. Ukitake was at a loss of what to do. He just witnessed a women die and a boy lose his mother, but what disturbed him more was the fact that the boy now had a chain on his chest. saddened by the fact that this young child has lost his life he tryed to think of the right thing to say to comfort the young child. "can you help my mummy please she wont wake up" ichigo was terrified but would do anything to get his mother back so he turned to the man next to him who could only shake his head. "im so sorry but your mothers gone now and you cant stay here either " confusion ran through ichigo " what do you mean i cant stay here i want to go home i want my mum back i dont want to be along anymore" "im sorry but you see the chain on your chest that means you left your body so you have to come to the soul society with me". As ichigo looked at the chain his mouth started before his brain when he said " if i go can i stay with you please i dont want to be alone" shocked by this ukitake agreed and opened the senkimon and they left for the soul society.


	3. Welcome home

Chapter three

Just as the senkimon closed Kisuke Urahara and Yourichi Shihoin appeared at the scene deeply disturbed by what they found. "we were too late to save their lives or their souls" as Yourichi spoke Kisuke looked around thinking how horrible this mess was. As they stood in silence deciding what they should do they felt a strong panicked spiritual pressure racing towards them. They both knew what was about to happen but they weren't looking forward to it. "ICHIGO, MASAKI !" the grief stricken voice of Isshin Kurosaki jarred the two others present. "Isshin im so sorry we couldn't save them by time we got here they were gone and so was Grandfisher". Kisuke tried to console his old friend but wasn't ready for what came next. " you did this ! I asked you to protect my family until I got all my power back, I told you to seal my sons powers away so this wouldn't happen . You promised me Kisuke that this wouldn't happen, how could this happen ?" by the time he had finished he was on his knees and he whispered the last words as tears fell from his eyes. Resigned to the fact that they could do nothing and that both Ichigo and Masaki were lost forever Kisuke and Yourichi picked Isshin up and took him home. But what they didn't know was that they was being watched the whole time.

(In the soul society)

Ukitake lead a timid and tired looking Ichigo out of the senkimon and towards the captains quarters at the back of squad 13. By time they reached the soul society it was very late and most of the squad members had retired for the night. As they were walking along Ukitake realised that Ichigo was pumping out a massive amount of spiritual pressure almost at the same level as a lieutenant. shocked by this he didn't realise that Ichigo had stopped walking and was standing a couple of metres away. " um...mister what's going to happen to me now ?" It only dawned on him then that Ichigo has no Idea who he is or where he is. Ukitake closed the distance between them and knelt to Ichigos level so he speak to him. "Ichigo my name is Jushiro Ukitake the captain of one of the squads here in the soul society, and I was thinking that if you wanted you could come live with me and be part of my squad". At hearing this Ichigo's face lit " really I can live with you and be part of your squad you would let me do that" "of course I would I said I wouldn't leave you alone and I'm not going to". Now that he wasn't worrying any more tiredness set in to Ichigo so he pottered over to ukitake and lent against his leg " Jushiro San im tired can we (yawn) got to bed now" practically asleep already Ichigo leant heavily on Jushiro's leg. smiling to himself Ukitake bent down and picked the now sleeping boy up and carried him back to his home. once there he laid him down on the bed and was about to pull away when Ichigo pulled him back down and cuddled into his chest for warmth. Realising he wasn't getting away he laid down and proceeded to have the best night rest since his lieutenant died.


	4. Learning control

Chapter four

The sun was rising over the soul society and many were getting ready for the days duties. And this was no different in the 13th division who still believed that their captain was in the world of the living. All was peaceful until the two third seats started an argument about who got to clean the captain quarters. "back of kiyone I was gonna clean for the captain first" "no you wasn't your just copying me, I have far more respect for the captain than you do" the bickering went on like this as they started pushing each other around and getting louder, all the while getting closer to the captains room oblivious to the people inside.

* * *

Ichigo had slept really well he felt safe and warm next to the nice man who had saved him. Even though he had lost everything he had he wasn't worried because he could tell Jushiro cared about him. Deciding that he wanted to go back to sleep he curled further into the sleeping captain and hid under the covers. He was about to drift of again when he heard a lot of noise coming his way fast, before he could look up he heard a massive crash as the door was broken down and the shouting started again."Now look what you did Sentaro you broke the captains door" "hey I didn't break it bogger brain you did, im telling the captain about this when he gets back". The two third seats stood there glaring at each other unaware of there surroundings so caught up in there argument that they jumped out of their skins when Ukitake spoke. "What did you want to tell me Sentaro ,kiyone ?" Ukitake had a big grin on his face he always enjoyed the entertainment provided by his third seats. Then his smile got even bigger when he heard the sound of a child giggling next to him. Once Ichigo started laughing he couldn't stop he thought the two people were really funny."hahaha the looks on your faces is it always like this Jushiro San ?". Upon hearing this Ukitake started to laugh as well until both him and Ichigo were in tears from laughing so hard which was only broke by the confused voice of a new person. "Um ... captain what are you doing back ? and why is there a little boy with you". The question was voiced by a raven haired girl who was quite small in height, she had come to see what all the noise was about but wasn't expecting the scene that greeted her. " ah Rukia its good to see you again, I came back last night after dealing with a hollow in the world of the living. And this here is Ichigo Kurosaki I saved him from the hollow and brought him back here, and if old man Yama will allow it I'm going to adopt him". After saying this he received shocked stares from everyone in the room including Ichigo himself. " you want to adopt me, why?". Ukitake looked down at the small child and smiled " of course I do, I realised last night that to really never let you be alone would be to make you apart of my family, that's of course if you want to". "I would love that thank you so much" Ichigo leapt up and hugged his soon to be adoptive father tightly. After they broke apart the room was cleared so that they could get washed, dressed and eat. soon after they spoke with the head captain and it became official that Ichigo was to be Ukitake's son.

* * *

"Otou San where are we going" curious as to why the were walking into a big empty field in the middle of nowhere Ichigo looked up at his adoptive father. Ukitake had been smiling ever since this morning when it became official that Ukitake was Ichigos new father he had been over the moon especially when he was called Otou San by Ichigo. "we are here to train you Ichigo, you see you have a very strong reiatsu which needs to be controlled otherwise you might hurt someone". Ukitake paused to see if the boy was following his explanation, when he got a slow nod he continued. "reiatsu is like a force that we send out of our bodies everyone's is different. different colours, feels and strengths. the strongest usually belong to the captain and lieutenant class understand ?. "so we all have this force thing and mine is strong like yours, and because of this I need to control it. But how ?" "well Ichigo that's why we are here and im going to show the way I was taught to control my reiatsu, okay ready now pay attention. remember I said everyone's is a different colour ?" Ichigo nods and watches closely "well the way I was taught was to imagine the colour of your reiatsu all around you" as he spoke the air around the captain changed to an emerald green, to say Ichigo was amazed wouldn't be putting it right. "now that you can visualize your reiatsu you want to pull it in and control it. an easy way to do this is turn it into a coat" Ukitake demonstrated and the emerald green air around him came closer to his body and took on the form of a lose fitting coat. " but Otou San I can still feel your reiatsu I thought that we want to hide it" " your right Ichigo usually people do suppress most of there reiatsu, but when you do suppress it you must do at a level you feel comfortable with otherwise the pressure will build and could damage your body". "so control it enough but not to much. but how do you suppress it more?". Ichigo was really curious about almost everything and he was soaking up every word his father said. smiling at the boys enthusiasm Ukitake continued "good question Ichigo and it has a simple answer, what you need to do is simply imagine the figurative coat getting more close fitting. you keep doing this until you have suppressed your reiatsu" as he spoke the reiatsu coat he was wearing became form fitting and Ichigo couldn't sense his fathers reiatsu any more. "so Ichigo how do feel about giving it a try". Ichigo nodded to himself and started to concentrate on his reiatsu. " okay take it nice and slow you wont get it the first time so don't be (gasp)" as the captain spoke the air all around them turned and icy blue colour which suddenly started to swirl around Ichigo and proceeder to form into a tight fitting coat much like a closed captains haori (_spoiler reference like his bankia coat)_. Ukitake couldn't believe what he was seeing this 8 year old boy who had only just learnt about reiatsu had completely suppressed his power to a almost nominal level. "that's amazing Ichigo your a natural" Ukitake ran a picked up the pleased boy and put him on his shoulders. "how about we go get ice cream to celebrate" "they have ice cream here, what are we waiting for" they both smiled widely as Ukitake lead the way back to the 13th division proud with what they had accomplished together. Once again they both failed to notice that they were being watched the whole time.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for all the review's I really appreciate it. I hope to get the story line going now and updating about twice a week a least.I wanted to give a special thanks to Moons last stand, a fellow bleach fan who has helped me get the basics down and continues to give me good guidance. Hope your enjoying your selves so far and I should have the next chapter up soon.


	5. Captains meet chappy the rabbit

Chapter 5

After they reached the thirteenth division they both had their ice cream. Just as they finished Jushiro was called to a captains meeting.

"Ichigo I have to go now to a meeting okay, stay here in the barracks until I come back in a couple of hours".

"Can I come Otou San please ?. I will be good I promise". Ichigo proceeded to use his puppy dog eye's in the hopes of convincing his father.

Jushiro laughed and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "I'm sorry but you have to stay, beside's there very boring anyway. But if you need me just raise your Reiatsu and I will find you".

"Okay but only if I can read those book's over there". Jushiro's eye's followed to wear Ichigo was pointing at the big book-case, the books there were very rare shinigami arts books from his day's in the Academy.

"Of course you can as long as your careful with them, they are very old".

"Thank you Otou San", Ichigo hugged his father and ran over to the book's and picked one. He then proceeded to sit down and get fully immersed in the book. One of the few things Ichigo loved in life was reading, he loved to read stories learn different fact's and just get stuck in a good book, his favourite author was an old English written by the name of Shakespeare, he was always captivated by the language used back then.

Ichigo was so deep into his reading he didn't even notice that Jushiro had already left for the meeting.

* * *

Rukia was sitting down at the edge of the thirteenth division's training grounds having a break after a long round of kido practice. As she sat there drinking her water she was in deep meditation and talking to Sode No Shirayuki about how to improve her technique. She was so deep in conversation that she didn't notice what was about to happen to her until it was too late.

"RUKIA !". Ichigo who had watched Rukia train decided to show her his Reiatsu control by sneaking up on her. Survisive to say her reaction was very amusing to Ichigo.

"AHHH !" Rukia was so shocked she jumped in the air and spilt her water all over herself and fell flat on her face.

"What the hell was that for you Baka" Rukia jumped up was waving her fist at Ichigo, by this time Ichigo was on the floor killing himself laughing at her reaction.

" your face was priceless, and your soaking wet (more laughter). wow Rukia im going to enjoy my time here now I know your so easy to scare". Ichigo continued to laugh as he ran away from the now very annoyed midget.

"Just you wait strawberry I'll get you for this when you least expect it". As she turned away she gave a devious smirk, she had just the thing for the annoying kid.

* * *

( At the captains meeting)

All the captain's and lieutenants where gathered and listening to the squad twelve captain go on and on about some hollow that he was experimenting with. Many weren't even paying attention to him as he went on. What was far more interesting to most was why captain Ukitake was back from his holiday early and why he looked so happy.

It had yet to become common knowledge about Ichigo's adoption, the only people who knew where the head captain, Rukia and the two third seat's. so what happened next shocked the normally stoic captain's into showing so emotion.

"Otou San !". A white blob came flying into the captain's meeting and latched itself onto Ukitake.

Jushiro had to do a double take at what he saw, what was before him was not how he left his son. Now standing in front of all the captain's to see was young Ichigo Kurosaki in a chappy the rabbit onesie ( blink again yes chappy the rabbit) complete with hood and bunny ear's that covered the boy's head except for a small tuft of an orange fringe.

"Ichigo is that you ?" he knew he shouldn't but Jushiro couldn't help but laugh at how his son looked. He was so cute in the onesie and his bottom lip was sticking out as he was pouting it was too much for him to not laugh.

Many of the captain's where still trying to piece together what was going on. Did chappy the rabbit really just charge into a captain's meeting. That thought alone made many of the lieutenants and more relaxed captain's chuckle. They were soon brought out of this though when the child spoke.

"Otou San it's not funny. I can't get out of it and I look ridiculous." to prove his point Ichigo tugged and pulled at the outfit and it wouldn't budge at all.

" here let me help with that" Ukitake bent down and unzipped a bit of the onesie so that he could pull down the hood. Then he picked up Ichigo and rested him on his hip.

"now Ichigo why are you wearing a chappy the rabbit onesie ?" he looked his son in the eye's as he asked the question. Before Ichigo got to answer he was interrupted by one of the captain's.

"Um Juu Chan is there something you want to tell us". It was captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad Eight and best friend to Jushiro that voiced the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son Ichigo Kurosaki".


	6. True power shuns evil

Chapter 6

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son Ichigo Kurosaki".

After saying this it took awhile for the people present to let that piece of information sink in. It was captain Unohana of squad four that spoke first.

"Congratulation's, I see that this change in circumstances has done some good for your health. If you need any help please don't hesitate to ask". Captain Unohana always had a great respect for the thirteenth division captain and was warmed by the fact that he wanted to make someone's life better by taking them in.

It wasn't long after Unohana spoke that other's gave their congratulation's on the matter. Many believed as Unohana did that this turn in event's has given captain Ukitake the kick-start he needed after losing his lieutenant.

"well Juu Chan if you didn't want to go drinking with me you could have just said. It's good to see you so happy, and it's nice to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't it. Say Jushiro is he taking your last name now that you adopted him, that is assuming you did adopt and not foster".

captain Ukitake chuckled at his old friend's comment's but stopped when he asked about his son's last name. He knew how much Ichigo cared for his family and that his name was all that he had left to connect him to them. He looked down at Ichigo and was surprised to be met with a very determined face.

"Yes My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and though it would be a great honour to take my adoptive father's name I want to keep my last name. I want to because it remind's me why I want to become strong, why I want to protect people and most importantly it connect's me to my family".

After he finished speaking the room of gathered people stood in stunned silence. This young child showed such strength and determination to protect what he believed in most. And he spoke with the wisdom and maturity of someone beyond his year's. Many present had no doubt in their mind's that this boy would make a great captain or lieutenant one day, and they would be honoured to have him in their organization.

" well said Ichigo, keep making good decision's like that and you will be with us as captain in no time".

After hearing what Shunsui said Ichigo suddenly took in his surrounding's and realised he was sounded by the most powerful men and women the soul society had to offer. At which point he proceeded to get shy and hide behind his father.

"aawww he's so cute in that little outfit, I just wanna dunk him in my coffee" cried Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Ah yes that remind's me why are you wearing a chappy the rabbit onesie Ichigo"?. Ukitake queried his son again.

"Well it is kinda my fault". As he spoke he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "you see after reading a few book's in the office I went and looked around the barrack's, as I was looking around I saw Rukia training then she stopped and took a break. I really wanted to show her my Reiatsu control so I snuck up on her and made her jump. She spilt water all over herself, it was really funny. Then I ran away and read some more but fell asleep, when I woke up I was dressed like this and Rukia was laughing and taking pictures".

"hmm it's good that you're getting better at suppressing your Reiatsu but you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. That being said Rukia shouldn't have put you in that outfit without your consent".

"No she shouldn't have it is unacceptable For a Kuchiki to act in such a way I will see to it that she is punished for her action's" Byakuya Kuchiki captain of squad 6 spoke in a stoic voice clearly displeased with his sister's action's.

"please don't do that Rukia didn't mean it she was just having fun with me I don't mind. Besides she is really good at what she does I've only been her for a day but I've seen her do paper work, clean and her kido is really good she did a level 50 Hado and that's really cool". Ichigo pleaded with the captain to change his mind and not punish Rukia for his mistake.

"Very well I will let this pass as you say she has done all her job's respectfully, but I don't want to hear of this happening again". As he finished Byakuya gave Jushiro a pointed look.

"well either way you still look cute, can I take a picture please". once again Rangiku spoke up.

"ummm...who are you, are you a captain?" as Ichigo asked this he tilted his head to the side making him have a bird like appearance.

"ha-ha no im not a captain, I'm lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of squad ten. This is my captain Toshiro Hitsugaya" she said and pointed to a white-haired boy who looked no older than a fourteen year old.

"wow you're a captain that is so cool. you must be really strong and smart to be head of a squad, do you want to come over to our barracks. I would really like to see how you became a captain, please". Ichigo was amazed by the fact that someone so young could be so powerful. And really thought that Toshiro looked cool with his white hair.

"As nice as that would be I have a ton of paper work to do and I can't leave it unattended". Captain Hitsugaya sighed to himself at the work he had to do and at the defeated look Ichigo had on his face, which suddenly brightened up as if he had a great revelation.

"Rangiku is your lieutenant yes ?"

"yes" Toshiro answered carefully not quite sure where this was going.

"well get her to do the paper work so you can have a break". Ichigo couldn't understand why everyone laughed when he said that, or why Toshiro just shook his head and sighed.

"Matsumoto doesn't do paper work". Toshiro now spoke Irritably.

"Rangiku you said you are a lieutenant so why don't you do paper work". Ichigo now addressed the busty women who was trying to play all innocent.

"Oh I am a lieutenant but I don't do paper work". she said matter O factly.

"But I read that a lieutenant does as there captain ask's and does paper work. Does that mean that you're not a lieutenant then ?".

"I do ,do as my captain asks, I am a lieutenant". By this point Rangiku was getting herself into a flap. Everyone else present thought this was highly amusing, even Byakuya was smirking at the way that the lieutenant was floundering.

"so by your own word's as a lieutenant you are obligated to do as your captain say's, otherwise you're not a lieutenant right ?". At this even the head captain was smiling under his beard, he was very impressed by the way that Ichigo used sound logic and Rangiku's own word's to change the argument in his favour.

"umm yes I guess that's true" Rangiku was now completely thrown of her game and was confusing herself.

" So once again by your own word's if your captain was to ...oh I don't know say you had to do all the paper work for the day you would have to otherwise you wouldn't be his lieutenant Right". After saying this Toshiro was grinning from ear to ear and decided then and there that he really liked Ichigo.

"well I uh, you see the thing is, um...yes. I would have to do the paper work". Now realising that she had no way out of it she hung her head and accepted the fact that she had been outwitted by an eight year old boy.

Once she said that the room broke out into laughter,Rangiku was notorious for avoiding paper work so the fact that she had finally been trapped into doing it was very amusing to everyone.

"well done Ichigo you did the one thing none of us ever could, you got my lieutenant to do paper work. I will gladly come over to your barracks and spend time with you".

" well Juu Chan you sure can pick e'm, thing's certainly aren't going to be boring with young Ichigo around". The other's present couldn't help but agree with Shunsui.

" Ichigo now very happy broke into a big smile, he was about to head back to the barrack's when a hand was placed on his shoulder sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hello Ichigo I'm captain Aizen of squad five but you can call me Sosuke if you want, feel free to come to me if you need anything I will..." Aizen was interrupted by a sudden burst of spirit energy coming from Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on but as soon as Aizen came close to him his guard went up and his body reacted on its own.

All cheerfulness that was in the room left as soon as Aizen touched Ichigo. Because when he did Ichigo's Reiatsu took a sharp increase and brought the lieutenant's to there knee's and even some of the captain's were struggling under the pressure. Suddenly the air around Ichigo turned black with wisp's of colour that were blood-red, it travelled to Ichigo's shoulder round Aizen's hand and up his arm, then it pulsed and sent Aizen flying through the wall leaving a deep gash in the floor.

Everyone was stunned into silence by what just happened, then Ichigo collapsed and his Reiatsu dropped back down to normal.


	7. Two out of three to make one

Chapter 7

When Ichigo woke up he found himself in a very strange place. As he looked around all he could see were sideways blue buildings, but what really confused him was that he wasn't falling. Though Ichigo was young he knew that gravity doesn't work like that.

"Where am I, what happened!?" Ichigo tried to sound strong but being alone in a strange place was scaring him.

"You are in our domain, your inner world." The voice that was heard came from a man standing on a pole. He was dressed in black with long hair and sunglasses.

"Who are you and what do you mean inner world?" Ichigo was feeling wary of the strange man that suddenly appeared, so he kept his distance.

"I am part of you as is this world around us. I protected you from the man called Aizen, he is evil and not to be trusted so I stopped him from influencing you." As he spoke the strange man got off of his pole and walked towards Ichigo.

"What do you mean you and this world are a part of me? I don't understand." Ichigo was slowly backing up all the while trying to understand what was going on. He doesn't know why but for some reason he trusts the man he's speaking to, and he agrees with him that Aizen does feel evil.

"Ichigo since you came to the soul society your soul awakened, or rather the other parts of your soul awakened. We are your powers and are here to protect you".

"What do you mean 'we', who else is here!?" Ichigo could guess where this was going, when he was reading he learned that a soul with power can become a soul reaper. So if he was right his power just woke up and was now starting to speak with him.

"Your soul is unique. Far different that those around you. It has three part's, your self, me and him." As the darkly cloaked man finished he pointed to a figure dressed in white that began to materialize.

"Hey king, how ya doing?" The boy clothed in white was a mirror image of Ichigo. Same height, shape and build except he was very pale.

"There are two of you? And why did you call me king?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yep there's two of us, not many Shinigami have two parts to their power but that's a story for another day. I called ya king cause that's what you are, the king of this place and we come from you. So until you get weak you're in charge."

"Alright, then can we be friends? I mean you are a part of me so I guess we're gonna spend a lot of time together right?" He couldn't explain it but Ichigo felt completely at ease with these two people and he wanted to get to know them better.

"In time yes we can get to know each other but perhaps it is time that you return to the realm of the conscious." As the man in black spoke Ichigo began to drift away and wake up. The last thing he heard was a warning from the white boy.

"Be careful king Aizen's trouble, stay away from him but don't let on that you don't trust him." And with that said they where gone as well as the strange world that they stood in.

* * *

Once again Ichigo woke up to find himself in a strange place. The room he was now in was a plain room with a window and bed side table. Ichigo was sitting in a bed that reminded him a lot of the hospital bed's that they had back in the family clinic when he was alive.

"Ichigo your awake, thanks goodness I was so worried about you." It was Jushiro who spoke to him and hugged him tightly.

"Juu-chan give the boy a chance to breathe, let Retsu examine him before he suffocates." Shunsui chuckled at how his friend reacted but he too was pleased to see the boy was up again.

Jushiro stood back and let captain Unohana check on his son's health. After what happened at the meeting Jushiro didn't know what to do himself. On the one hand he was worried about his son and on the other he was concerned about what had happened to make Ichigo react like that.

"From what I can tell you're in perfect health and your Reiatsu has returned to its normal level. I would like to keep you in over night for observation if that's ok with you Jushiro?" Retsu directed the last part to Ichigo's adoptive father. She was pleased that the child was not harmed which is more than she could say for the squad 5 captain. But something was bothering her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"That's great news thank you for looking after him for me. If you think it's necessary to keep him over for the night then I shall defer to your better judgment." The white haired man replied.

Jushiro may not have noticed the squad four captain's perplexed expression but Shunsui did. The squad eight captain may pretend to be a lazy drunk, but in fact was very smart and observant so when he saw Retsu's face he knew something wasn't quite right.

"Ichigo can you tell us what happened back there?" Shunsui thought it best to ask the boy now before old man Yama came and asked him personally.

"Um I'm not sure really I remember that I was about to leave then something made me jump, I guess my Reiatsu control isn't as good as I thought it was." Ichigo didn't like lying to these people especially his father, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to stay hidden from Aizen.

The three captain's weren't convinced by Ichigo's explanation but decided that they would leave it for now so they left and let him rest in the hope's he might tell them something else in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall Sosuke Aizen lay in bed using his Zanpakuto to make it look as if he was heavily injured, but in truth he was fine and conversing with his two accomplices. The squad three captain Gin Ichimaru and the squad nine captain Kaname Tosen stood beside Aizen waiting to here what he had to say.

"Well this turns of events is surprising, he was able to push me back with just a pulse of his Reiatsu. Tell me Gin when you observed his death in the world of the living alongside his mother did he show this power then?" Aizen spoke in a calm, leveled voice which betrayed none of his thoughts.

"Well little Ichi was strong enough to see Granfisher's lure so that's something. An' his Reiatsu control training he did with Ukitake was impressive for someone his age. I'm surprised they didn't notice me when I watched them though." Gin had a massive grin on his face as he spoke clearly enjoying the turn of events.

"He is still young perhaps we can persuade him to join our cause in time. Someone with his level of power would be of great use to us in the future." Kaname turned his blind eyes to Aizen as he spoke showing duty and respect to his leader.

"Yes Kaname we will make Ichigo see our way of thinking. Soon Ichigo your power will be mine." Aizen vowed, more to himself than the other two in the room


	8. Time to laugh time to learn

Chapter 8

Right before I continue I realised I forgot something important. I DO NOT NOW OR HAVE I EVER OWNED BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, if I did lets just say a few things would be different.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo was anxious to get out of the squad 4 barracks so that he could talk with the two people that make up his power. Before he could leave Ukitake suggested that Ichigo go and apologise to Aizen for injuring him. Despite his deep disdain at the thought of talking to the evil man Ichigo knew it was best so as not to arouse to much suspicion about what had happened, after all he was sticking to the story that it was an accident and not done deliberately.

"Okay Ichigo here is the room captain Aizen is staying in. I want you to go in and say sorry for what happened, im sure he will understand there's no need to be worried". As Ukitake spoke he looked down at Ichigo who had a somewhat weary look on his face clearly not liking the idea at all.

As Ichigo knocked at the door to ask for permission to enter when he heard the voice of the pale boy who looked like him.

_"Don't worry king just stay calm, me and pigeon boy are here to help if anything goes wrong .Just act natural don't let on that you don't trust him"._

Despite only just meeting them he trusted the other parts of his soul and was comforted by the thought that they where with him the whole time and would protect him. So with a deep breath Ichigo set his face in a relaxed friendly smile that could fool any one and entered the room when he heard the injured captains voice beckoning him in.

"Ah hello Ichigo what a pleasant surprise how are you ?". Aizen smiled his nice guy smile and spoke in a smooth manner even though on the inside he was cold calculating and observing everything about Ichigo and his movement.

"I'm fine thank you, I wanted to apologise to you for what happened I didn't mean to lose control I was startled and reacted badly, I hope you can forgive me." Now Ichigo may be young but he knows how to put on a farce when its required, he is also very observant and smart so all the while Aizen was studying him he was studying Aizen.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, it was all my fault anyway I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Its all a thing of the past and besides captain Unohana says I will be good as new in no time so you don't need to worry. Why don't you run along now and go explore what the soul society has to offer beyond the squad barracks".

Ichigo wasn't very fond of the condescending tone that Aizen used but took the chance to leave anyway, saying a quick goodbye Ichigo left and made his way back to his home in the 13th division.

* * *

Back at the division ground's Ichigo was walking around looking for his father when he heard someone calling to him from behind.

"Ichigo there you are I heard what happened are you all right ?". It was Rukia who voiced the question and she looked genuinely worried.

"I'm fine Rukia quit worrying about me"

"why you little brat I try to be nice and this is the thanks I get".

" Aww im sorry midget I didn't know you cared so much". As he spoke Ichigo he had a big smile on his face, he found out fast that arguing with Rukia is very amusing.

Rukia was about to give a witty comeback when she realised that she was having fun and was happy for the first time since kaien died. So instead she just smiled and chuckled to herself.

"hey Rukia where's dad I cant find his Reiatsu ?".

"Oh captain Ukitake went with captain Kyoraku to one of there favourite taverns in district 46 and wont be back until this evening".

"oh okay, well im going to go explore see ya later Rukia". With that said Ichigo ran of in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ichigo was running around just looking at the different buildings when he thought he saw what looked like a cave in the side of the cliff. Being the curious boy he was he went and looked at. It took him a while to reach the cave because he had to climb the cliff but when he got inside the cave he was surprised to see a ladder leading down into a hole. When he reached the bottom of the hole he was surprised to see a massive cavern that went on for miles and had its own sky.

"Wow this place is massive."

_"This place will be perfect for ya training king"_

_"I agree this shall indeed suit own needs for controlling your powers"._

The voices in his head caught his attention immediately and peaked his interest. Ichigo wanted to talk to them again but didn't know how. So he was very happy when he looked up to find himself inside his inner world face to face with the other part's of his soul glad they came to him first but he still had questions.

"What training and what powers are you talking about".

_"we are going to teach you how to become a soul reaper"._

* * *

Authors note

Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving, they have really helped me keep going. Sorry for the late update I got a bit side tracked by another anime for a while. Things will start picking up from here bringing a few other characters and a few time skips if all goes to plan. Hope you liked the story so far, any ideas or criticism are more than welcome.


	9. Basics before Battles

Chapter 9

Hey guys thought I should post this to apologise for the late update of the last chapter Its short but will get the ball rolling and Indiana's running for the story.

* * *

(Previously)

_"This place will be perfect for ya training king"_

_"I agree this shall indeed suit own needs for controlling your powers"._

_"What training and what powers are you talking about"._

_"we are going to teach you how to become a soul reaper"._

* * *

Ichigo was surprised to hear the words of the darkly cloaked man, he knew that he would eventually learn to control his power and become a soul reaper but he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

" _watch ya standing gaping like a fish for king, you knew this was gonna happen eventually"._

"well yeah of course I knew but I didn't think it would happen for at least another few years, how can I be ready for something like this".

_" Ichigo it is true that you are indeed young most likely the youngest person ever to become a soul reaper, however due to the fact that Aizen has set his sights on you we have no choice but to train you so that you are prepared for the fights that are soon to come."_

Ichigo considered what the two had to say and couldn't help agreeing with them that things have changed since he sent Aizen flying through the first divisions barracks. Realising that he had no choice but to go forward Ichigo looked up at the two parts of his soul who stood waiting for his reply.

"Well if I don't have a choice in the matter I might as well try my best and get it over and done with. So where do we start"

Both the pale boy and the cloaked clad man looked at each other after Ichigo had finished speaking deciding what should be first. With a slight nod of his head the older of the two let the pale boy explain what's was going to happen.

_" Right king so this is how things work for soul reapers, they have four main disciplines that they train in. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, Kido."_

" Okay sorry but what are you talking about. I have no idea what those things are, I mean iv'e heard of Kido from my dads books but that's it."

_"Wow ...okay pay attention cause im not repeating myself . Zanjutsu is the basic and most common fighting technique that is sword skills mainly used with a zanpakuto. Next is Hakuda an unarmed fighting style basically hand to hand combat, third is Hoho which is one of the most useful skills you will learn its given its name because it covers all high speed movements such as flash step. Finally there's Kido which you have seen and know about. Kido is when someone channels their Reiatsu to cast a spell that is either Hado (way of destruction) or Bakudo (way of binding) or a third way which is when the Kido is used to heal understand now king."_

Ichigo slowly took in all that he had been told and tried to get it straight in his mind once he had done that he looked up with a determined look on his face.

"Got it so which one do we start ..." The other two people present became worried when Ichigo seemed to stop half way through his sentence as if he just noticed something was wrong.

_" Ichigo is there something wrong why did you stop suddenly ?!"_

" Nothings wrong its just that I realised that you both know about me and what my name is but I don't know anything about you two apart from the fact that your part of my powers. Where do you go when im not here, Have you been here all my life, what's your names ?!".

The pale boy and the old man looked at each other and nodded silently agreeing that its time that Ichigo know who they really are.

_"Ichigo we are your Zanpakuto, listen well because you are now ready to learn our name."_

_"We are called Zangetsu !."_

_"We are called Zangetsu !."_


	10. The bridge between two race

Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for the late update,I have recently come to the conclusion that reading a fanfic is a darn site easier than writing one. I'm not sure if you will like this chapter or not I feel that I have pushed myself into a corner with the last chapter and I'm struggling to find a way forward that I like. enough of that though onwards and upwards as they say.

* * *

(Previously)

_" Listen well because you are now ready to learn our name Ichigo we are your Zanpakuto, ."_

_"We are called Zangetsu !."_

_"We are called Zangetsu !."_

* * *

Ichigo stood in silence as he tried to process the information that he was just given. Both of the people standing before him were his Zanpakuto ,that fact he could grasp quite easily. Ichigo knew of duel Zanpakuto wielder's his father being on of them, he was however surprised to learn that the two spirits shared the same name. Not knowing what else to do Ichigo went straight in and asked why they shared the name.

"So... your both my zanpakuto which means im a dual sword fighter, but what I don't get is why you both share the same name".

"It is true that you are one of the few dual wielder in existence. There is however a difference in the type of dual power you have compared to that of others such as your father and his friend. Where they gain the dual swords from their own over abundance of shinigami power you get yours from to different sources." The older of the two spoke first in a somewhat tense tone which went unnoticed by Ichigo

" What do you mean from different sources im a shinigami right ?".

"Not quite king ya more of a half-breed really. Ya get your shinigami power from me and the other power from him and together we make up your full strength despite pigeon boys distaste of the situation".

This time Ichigo did pick on the irritated tone of his pale mirror image not understanding why there was tension between the two other parts of his soul. Ichigo may be new to the world of the shinigami but from what he read zanpakuto were meant to work in harmony with their counter parts.

" So if he is my Shinigami powers what are you ?".

Before he answered the older of the three was glaring at the young zanpakuto spirit clearly not liking that he had to deal with a situation he was hoping to avoid.

"I am the power you get from your mother Ichigo. Do you remember reading the books about a people known as the "Quincy".

Ichigo just nodded rather dumbly not knowing what to do with the fact that his mother had been mentioned and that he got half of his power from her.

"Good well you see Ichigo your mother was a Quincy and your father was a Shinigami which means you carry the power of both their people. I am the manifestation of your Quincy powers from your mother's side where as he is the shinigami power from your father's side, do you understand now?".

To say Ichigo was shocked would be a understatement, not only had he found out that he was part Quincy he was just told that both of his parents had the power to see spirits and that his father was also a shinigami. With all this information Ichigo could help but wonder what else his parents hadn't told him. Realising that he was thinking of topic Ichigo turned to address the question that had bugged him since he heard about his Quincy powers.

"So let me get this straight I'm the child of a shinigami and a Quincy and because of this I posses both of their powers ,yes". After receiving nods from both spirits he continued.

"And you are the symbol of my Quincy powers I get from my mother while you are the symbol of my Shinigami powers which come from my father".

Another nod was given after he had addressed the basics. Both spirits knowing that their young master was just trying to clear things up in his mind before he moved forward, because of this they remained silent as he spoke.

"One thing I do understand is that Quincy's and Shinigami don't like each other because of the war years ago, but what I don't get is why you two don't like each other because I've noticed how tense and agitated you both are".

"Well king that's cause he never wanted you and me to meet. The idea of you being a shinigami didn't sit well with him. Something about pure Quincy rubbish".

"Is that true did you real not want me to become a Shinigami ?". Both of the spirits were surprised when their master sounded truly hurt by this sudden revelation.

"Ichigo it is true that I never wanted you to live the life of a Shinigami, you had so much potential in the world of the Quincy. However no matter what my plans for you were once you was killed by Grand fisher and taken to the soul society I had no choice but to accept the fact that you would become a Shinigami".

Ichigo listened to the explanation that was given and though he was upset that someone he trusted had deceived him he couldn't ignore the old man sounded truly sorry and was only looking out for his best interests.

"I know that lying to you was wrong Ichigo, but once I realised my dream of you becoming a Quincy would never come to fruition I decided to protect you in any way I can even If it means going against everything that the Quincy believe in".

There was a long period of silence after the man had spoken no one knowing what to say to bridge the awkward void that had been created between them that is until Ichigo looked up with a determined fire burning in his eyes.

"Well then Shiro, Ol man Zangetsu I think its time I learnt to be a Shinigami , hit me with your best shot".

* * *

Author's note: Well that's that for now hope you like it and sorry for the spoiler's if you haven't got that far yet. Please do review and tell me what you think , they really help me keep going. And a special thanks to all those who Favorited and follow my story I was shocked when I saw how many so thanks again your been great readers.


	11. Growing stronger

Chapter 11

_( Previously)_

"Well then Shiro, Ol man Zangetsu I think its time I learnt to be a Shinigami , hit me with your best shot".

* * *

The next few hours went by with Ichigo learning basic hand to hand combat with the newly dubbed Shiro. Both Old man Zangetsu and Shiro were shocked at how fast Ichigo got the hang of Hakuda, due to how young he is when they started his training they wouldn't be surprised if he mastered Hakuda in under a year. What surprised them even more was that he used Shunpo without them teaching him the technique. Old man Zangetsu found it highly amusing to see his counterpart go flying across one of the side ways skyscrapers when Ichigo used Shunpo to get behind him and deliver a powerful kick to the back.

"Crap Shiro are you al right I didn't mean to kick so hard, I don't even know how I got behind you so fast". Poor Ichigo still being the young boy that he was, was quite worried for his newly found friend.

"Damn king you've got one hell of a kick there I'm gonna be sore for weeks now cause of that".Shiro's façade of anger was completely ruined by the pouting look he was pulling because he got beat by his master.

(Chuckle)"Don't worry about him Ichigo he's just grumpy because you surprised him. What you did just now was one of the other four disciplines called Hoho (flash step). It's a move were you gather spiritual pressure at your feet and do and extra fast step, the more you train with this technique the faster you will become".

"oh okay can we practice that now it sounds really cool and it would help me get to this training place a lot faster". Excitement was clear in Ichigo's voice as well the huge smile on his face.

"Perhaps next time Ichigo, for now you should return to your father as it is no longer light outside and he would be worried. But rest assured we shall continue your training when you return here, I do suggest that you read up on Kido spells and their incantations so that you can practice those also".

"ok see ya around Old man , Shiro".

When Ichigo opened his eye's his was once again inside the large cavern that he found earlier, quickly climbing out Ichigo made his way back to the division barracks, now realising just how tired he was after the hours of training he did with Shiro.

* * *

Once back at the barracks Ichigo was faced with a frazzled and concerned looking Ukitake and Rukia.

"Ichigo where have you been, I couldn't find you anywhere you had me worried that something had happened to you". The concern and relief were clear as day in Ukitake's voice glad that his son was now home and apparently unharmed.

"Sorry Otou San I was looking round the Seireitei and lost track of time, I didn't mean to make you worry" Ichigo hung his head and looked at the ground, he felt bad for lying to his father about where he had been but felt even worse that the man had been worried something bad happened to him.

"Well as long as your safe Its okay, but next time you go off somewhere make sure you tell someone when your going to be back so that we don't sit around worrying about you".

"Okay Otou San I will do that next time (Yawn) im tired now can we go to bed". As Ichigo spoke he began to sway and his eyes started to droop.

Ukitake looked down at his son and chuckled before picking him up and carrying him to his room. He couldn't help but be reminded of the first night that Ichigo came to the soul society where he held onto Ukitake the same way.

By time they reached Ichigo's new room right next to his fathers he was asleep with his head resting on Ukitake's shoulder quite content to just rest there peacefully. slowly so as not to wake his son Ukitake lowered Ichigo onto the bed and tucked him in for the night. before he left his kissed Ichigo's head and said a simple goodnight and I love you to the sleeping boy who had made such a change in his life.

* * *

The next few week went by in a similar fashion with Ichigo going out to train with his Zanpakuto and learning different techniques. After three weeks Ichigo had pretty much got the hang of Hakuda and his flash step was improving greatly allowing his to move a lot faster then before. An added bonus to his training was that he learnt more control over his Reiatsu and could perform the first twenty Hado and Bakudo without the incantation. That particular part of his training was very amusing to Shiro seeing as when he first tried to use Hado it blow up in his face repeatedly. But after a lot of work and control he managed to get them down quite quickly.

When he wasn't training Ichigo was often found reading and learning about the soul society as well as the thirteen court guards squads. He took it upon himself to learn the names of all the captain's and lieutenants as well as the noble families. He was quite intrigued by the ranking system of the divisions and its seated officers so he asked Shiro and Ol man Zangetsu what rank he would be at his current level to which they replied that he would be about the level of a fifth seat due to the fact that he hasn't called on his zanpakuto and released his Shikai, another prospect that his was striving to attain.

Ichigo was also growing closer to his adoptive father as time went by learning more and more about each other. He also became good friends with Rukia and enjoyed there constant arguments and bantering finding that she knew how to relax when not on duty unlike some of the other soul reapers he had met. Another person he had become acquainted was Shunsui and his lieutenant Nanao Ise due to the fact that they often spent time with his father. He found Shunsui to be very amusing when he would shamelessly flirt with Nanao which would earn his a fist in the face.

Its wasn't long before Ichigo realised that he wanted to be a captain just like his father, but he also realised that at the level he was at that point in time he was no where near strong enough for the job. But Ichigo was determined to become a captain just like his father and roll model Toshiro. Even if that meant that he had to work extra hard to get there. Because where there's a dream there is hope and where there is hope there is a future.

* * *

Authors note: Hey guys here you have the next chapter I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome as always. You may or may not have guessed but things are going to start picking up from here onwards with Ichigo getting stronger and making a few friends before I do a time skip to him being in the academy.

Well TTFN and see ya around folks.


	12. First impressions

Hey guys sorry for the late update I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer : still don't own bleach

* * *

Chapter 12

The next few weeks past quickly for Ichigo as he spent more time learning about the soul society and working on his training. Slowly improving on his four disciplines when ever he could as well as training his physical body to become stronger. And it's because of his physical training the Ichigo finds himself resting under a tree reading a book on noble families so as not to damage his still developing body.

I didn't take long for Ichigo to realise that reading was his favourite pastime. So much so that he got through a three-volume account on the Shinigami academy in a week. He was running out of books to read and subjects to look into, which lead to him reading his current book about the nobles of the soul society. Once he reached then end of the book he was surprised to find not the seal of the Ukitake clan but that of the Kuchiki printed on the books last page indicating that it came from the Kuchiki library.

After learning this Ichigo decided to return the book to the Kuchiki family however Rukia was away on a mission in the Rukon district and wouldn't be back for another week so that left going to the sixth division and speaking to captain Kuchiki.

Ichigo had only met the stoic captain once and from first impressions he didn't like him. But he was always believed that you shouldn't judge a person until you get to know them better. With that in mind he set of towards the sixth division in the hopes of returning the book and getting to know the man better.

**"**_**I don't get why you to speak to that guy king, he just ain't right". **_Shiro's voice suddenly rang out inside his mind voicing his opinion. closely followed by the old man as usual.

_**"For once I find my self agreeing with him, yes you have a book to return but the man clearly has no respect for those who he believes are below him".**_

_'we don't know anything about him we only met him once, you know what they say knowledge is power and all that jazz'._

_**'Doesnt change the fact he has a stick up his ass'**_

_'Shiro that's enough for all we know he could be a really nice person that's just shy and not good at showing his emotions... although I highly doubt that'_

_**'Perhaps this is a topic for another time we have arrived at the man office'**_

The old man was right throughout the conversation in his mind he had walked all the way to the sixth division and now stood outside the captain's office. Steeling his nerves Ichigo raised his fist and knocked on the closed-door and waited for the command to enter then opened to door to a large room.

"Kurosaki Ichigo this is a surprise why are you here".

The man who spoke sat at a large desk with his back to a wall made of large windows. His was tall with a pale flawless completion a clear sign of wealth. His black straight hair came past his shoulders and was held in place by Kensekian which marked him as the clan head along with and expansive white scarf that was rapped around his neck. Deep onyx eyes critically staring at the boy who deterred him from the paper work that covered his desk.

"I apologise for the intrusion Captain Kuchiki If you would like me to return at a later time I shall".

As Ichigo spoke he gave a low bow to the man sitting not liking having to act formally Ichigo know that if you want to get any where with this captain you had to follow the proper etiquette.

"It is fine Kurosaki, you may stay I was going to stop for a break is the reason for your visit".

"Thankyou for your time captain and Please call me Ichigo. I came to return this book to the Kuchiki family".

The captain was surprised to learn the reason behind the boys visit. He had heard that Ichigo could be quite troublesome and disrespectful to his superiors, so it was a pleasant surprise to see him being so mature and respectful.

"I commend you on your attitude Kurosaki,I had heard that you didn't know how to show respect to those in I ask how you came in to have a book from the Kuchiki library your possession". Byakuya knew that he was baiting the child with comment about his attitude and he was interested to see how he would react to the jab at his actions.

"I can assure you Captain Kuchiki that I am more than capable of behaving when it is required, I just believe that respect is something that is earned and not freely given. As to why I have this book is because I believe that It is wise to know about ones surroundings so I started reading about the soul society from my father's library when I came across this book and thought it best to return it to its rightful owner".

Ichigo bristled at the jab directed at him but he also knew the intention behind it so he refrained from speaking his mind on the matter and used his formal emotionless voice when talking to the captain.

Byakuya was shocked by the reply he was given not expecting a level and direct answer without any emotion, he was also surprised that the boy to the time to further his knowledge of the soul society.

"Well I am pleased that you have taken an interest in your surroundings and thank you for returning the book to my family. If there is nothing else I will return to my work".

As he spoke Ichigo was contemplating on asking the captain for his help. Ichigo realised that if he was to become a captain or lieutenant than he would have to be organized and be able to do paper work which meant having clear neat writing and no one was better at writing then captain Kuchiki who was a master of caligraphy. Deciding to bite the bullet he asked the captain for his help.

"Ano Captain could you teach me how to write with proper caligraphy please, I would like to be able to help my father when im old enough but im not very good at paper work, but you are".

Byakuya could clearly see how hard it was for Ichigo to ask for his help as he was a proud person and didn't like turning to others. So he decided to take pity on the boy and decided to help him out despite his dislike for tedious tasks.

"Very well I shall help you with your writing but only on the condition that you do as I say and stay diligent with the tasks given to you".

"Thankyou for your help captain In wont let you down".

With that said Ichigo spent the rest of the day with the stoic captain slowly learning caligraphy and about the captain and in turn the captain was learning about Ichigo. They both realised that there assumptions about the other person where in fact wrong and that they had a lot in common and even enjoyed each others company. Once the day was finished and the sun was setting Ichigo said his thanks and goodbye with the promise to return and continue spending time with the captain firm in the belief that he had made a friend for life in the stoic captain.

As the weeks went past he spent more and more time with his new friend even so far as being invited to the Kuchiki manor on many occasions.

* * *

Author's not: Bit of a naff ending I know but I didn't really know how to end that one really. Oh well I cant wait till I start following the canon story line.


End file.
